Gyaos
Information Description Gyaos is a breed of vampiric, bat-like creatures who dwell in the Himalayan mountain region of China. They have arrow-shaped heads with horns and thin, outlined bodies that end in whip-like tails, dinosaur-like legs that end in three-toed, bird like toes, and folding, leathery, bat-like wings. They also have spiked crests in the center of their chest, and male Gyaos will have spiked crests jutting out of their backs. Female Gyaos have slightly shorter horns on their heads, larger crests on their chest, and no spikes on their backs. Juvenile Gyaos have no spikes until they become adolescent, making it almost impossible to tell a juvenile Gyaos' gender. It has been theorized by ORGANIZATION scientists that Gyaos' back spikes are meant to be a passive defense mechanism, should an adversary attempt to leap upon their back. It is also theorized that Female Gyaos have no back spikes because their sole purpose is to give birth to young, mostly staying inside the safety of their caves. Biology Gyaos have been identified as mammals, most likely a type of mutated vampire bat. This is strange, however, considering that Gyaos have no fur or visible ears, as bats do. They do, however, have echolocation, as during testing session REDACTED, the contained Gyaos in REDACTED was shown capable of moving in complete darkness without difficulty, only screeching every so often to identify its surroundings. The Gyaos also have an inexplicable beam they can produce from their mouth, which is thin and bright yellow-orange in color. It was dubbed the "heat beam" by Dr. REDACTED, and is capable of melting and penetrating thick steel walls and beams, as during incident REDACTED, one of the contained Gyaos in REDACTED broke free from containment using its heat beam, after which it began to REDACTED and required termination. It is entirely unknown how Gyaos possess such an ability, as REDACTED has shown they do not feed on radioactive-based energy, like species designate Kaiju-054, or heat-based energy, like species designate Kaiju-060, both of which would allow them to convert said energy into a weapon. While Gyaos have proven to require mates in order to breed, they have also proven to be asexual, as the current Gyaos being contained in REDACTED did so, allowing itself to give birth to three juvenile Gyaos, who consequently broke out of containment and were thus terminated. Dr. REDACTED theorizes that Gyaos' ability to transfer itself to the asexual orientation would be utilized by female Gyaos who have lost their flock, allowing them to give birth to young without a mate, leading to a new flock of Gyaos (see Dr. REDACTED's paper titled, "Gyaos Queenship & Sexual Orientation") Behavior Gyaos are shown to be somewhat devoid of emotion, showing no hesitation when devouring their human victims, and inbreeding without thought of consequence (they are animals, after all.) However, the current Gyaos being contained in REDACTED has shown to have become depressed in a way, after repeated attempts to escape and give birth were thwarted. She eats delivered food reluctantly, and no longer resists when delivered anti-pregnancy substances. Gyaos live in the Himalayan mountains dwelling in the caves, and make regular trips to surrounding chinese cities to feed on the inhabitants. During the fall, they make fewer trips, preparing for the winter, and eat fewer humans, taking many more hostage as a food supply. During the winter, they rarely eat, choosing mostly to sleep in piles to keep warm and conserve energy. During incident REDACTED a young man from a city at the feet of the Himalayas was devastated when his girlfriend was taken by the Gyaos flock, and traveled through the mountains in an attempt to save her. She was still alive when he got there, and tried to rescue her from the sleeping Gyaos flock. One of them awoke, and began to attack him, and he may have not survived had task force team REDACTED not arrived. The task force team (regretfully) was forced to eradicate that group of Gyaos in the caves, and rescue the remaining captured humans. All of them were sent back to their village, but the young man and his girlfriend were taken to a secure recovery facility in REDACTED where they evaluated and reconditioned. Another factor of the Gyaos' behavior is the female's chest crests. They are considerably larger than the Male's. Dr. REDACTED theorizes that the Females use their crests to attract mates, somewhat like how birds find mates, but with the opposite gender. Containment Logs Two Gyaos specimens were captured and contained in REDACTED for observation; a Male and a Female. They were kept in separate cells, which had solid steel walls, and were monitored 24/7 by an armed guard and two teams of scientists, along with the lead Kaiju observation specialist, Dr. Ying.